This invention relates generally to toilets.
A principal object of the present invention is to provide an improved toilet which incorporates an econo-system to conserve the use of fresh water when toilet is flushed, and when is accomplished by utilizing water that is drained from drinking fountains, wash basins, and the like.
Another object is to provide an improved toilet that additionally incorporates a self flushing system which utilizes the pressure on the toilet seat and drinking water, while the econo system uses water pressure and re-cycled water.
Yet another object is to provide an econo self flush toilet wherein the design of the self flushing system permits easy access to all parts as the system can be readily and easily dismounted, and all parts can be replaced without use of any special tools.
Still another object is to provide an econo self flush toilet in which no overflow is possible because the toilet is always open and an inner tank has an overflow opening.
Still another object is to provide an econo self flush toilet wherein a regulator on the top of the self flushing system permits adjustment of flow pressure for drinking water coming into the system.
Still a further object is to provide an econo self flush toilet wherein the toilet seat is completely independent of either system, therefor can be freely pivoted upwardly for easy cleaning of the toilet or for other purposes.
Still a further object is to provide an econo self flush toilet wherein there is no water condensation problem upon the tank's outside surface because there is an inner tank that serves as an insulator for a main outer tank.
Still a further object is to provide an econo self flush toilet wherein the seat cover can be used as a conventional seat without setting off the flushing system.
Still a further object is to provide an econo self flush toilet which reveals a new trend in toilet design by placing a sink above the tank, thus permitting a saving of space, and wherein the sink may also rotate above the tank up to 180.degree., with certain adjustments.
Other objects are to provide an econo self flush toilet which is simple in design, inexpensive to manufacture, rugged in construction, easy to use and efficient in operation.
These and other objects will be readily evident upon a study of the following specification and the accompanying drawings wherein: